dating
by Filatipphia
Summary: Apa Alisa malu kalau harus berkencan dengannya? / "Tapi tak mau jadi pacarku karena aku masih SMA?" Kuroo melanjutkan perkataannya, "Memangnya kenapa kalau masih SMA?" sequel shopping.


**Haikyu! © Haruichi Furudate | Kuroo Tetsurou x Alisa Haiba | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Warning: OOC.**

* * *

Masa sih, Alisa suka sama anak SMA? Teman adik laki-lakinya pula!

Yah, bukan teman juga, sih, melainkan senior dari adiknya.

Tapi tetap saja. Anak SMA? Apa kata kawan-kawannya nanti?

Atau memang kepalanya saja yang sudah gila?

Sejak berbelanja waktu itu, entah mengapa gadis ini tak bisa lupa. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Kuroo adalah lelaki yang penuh perhatian dan bisa bertanggung jawab.

Apalagi, postur tubuh, penampilan, juga wajahnya yang lebih dari mumpuni. Kalau dilihat dari segi itu, mungkin malah Kuroo yang jauh lebih dewasa darinya.

Pemuda itu tinggi, meski tidak lebih tinggi dari adiknya. Bahunya lebar. Badannya kekar. Ah, sial. Alisa jadi berpikiran macam-macam.

Dan akhir-akhir ini, tak tahu kebetulan atau apa, mereka sering berpapasan di jalan. Meski hanya sekadar berbasa-basi dan mengobrol ringan. Tetapi hal itu secara tak sadar membuat keduanya menjadi lebih dekat. Bahkan, mereka tidak lagi menggunakan suffiks sebagai _honorific_ dalam memanggil nama.

Alisa juga bertukar nomor dan menyimpan email lelaki itu.

Sebenarnya, sih, kalau boleh jujur, Alisa juga tak peduli apa kata orang. Lagian, berkencan dengan seseorang yang lebih muda itu bukanlah sebuah dosa.

Tapi tetap sajaaaaa!

Di sisi lain, Alisa tak ingin menjerat Kuroo. Tentu saja masih banyak gadis-gadis seusianya yang lebih bisa mengikuti pertumbuhan lelaki itu.

(Dia benar-benar lupa bahwa umur mereka hanya berbeda beberapa bulan.)

Gadis _half russian-half japanese_ menghela napas.

"Alisa!" Telapak lebar menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, membuatnya berhenti melangkah dan cukup terkejut. Gadis itu lantas menolehkan kepala ke belakang demi melihat si pelaku.

Ah, panjang umur. Ternyata itu adalah sosok yang sedari tadi menari-nari dalam pikirannya.

"Maaf, mengejutkanmu," melihat ekspresi wajah gadis itu yang tak seceria biasanya, Kuroo menjelaskan dengan lembut, "Aku sudah memanggilmu berulang kali namun kau tidak menoleh atau berhenti."

Tangannya turun dari pergelangan, lalu mulai menggenggam telapak Alisa yang terasa membeku.

_"Gomen,_ aku tidak dengar," Alisa tersenyum lirih, sedikit merasa tak enak, apalagi melihat bulir-bulir peluh di dahi pemuda itu. Sepertinya, Kuroo telah berlari untuk mengejarnya yang mendadak tuli sementara.

Menggeleng pelan, lelaki itu menanggapi, "Sudah lama di luar? Tanganmu dingin sekali."

"Hmm, tidak juga, sih. Tapi lumayan," Alisa menjawab.

Kuroo terkekeh, sebelah tangannya yang bebas terangkat demi membelai pipi gadis itu yang terlihat pucat.

Namun Alisa menghindar.

Melihat reaksi si gadis, lelaki bernetra kelam menghela napas.

"Alisa, bagaimana jawabanmu?" Tanyanya _to the point._

Lagi, Kuroo menanyakan hal itu lagi. Sejujurnya, Alisa paling tak suka jika Kuroo mulai mengungkit-ngungkit kembali tentang ini. Tetapi di saat yang bersamaan, gadis itu juga merasa bersalah karena tidak pernah memberi penjelasan.

Terhitung tiga bulan sudah semenjak kedekatan mereka dimulai. Dan beberapa minggu lalu, Kuroo mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Alisa.

Hal itu lah yang membuat perempuan bersurai terang merasa kebingungan sendiri.

"Aku... tidak tahu," Alisa menjawab dengan sendu.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!"

"Lantas kenapa?"

Sungguh, Kuroo tidak mengerti. Apa yang dipikirkan maupun apa yang dirasakan oleh Alisa sebenarnya. Setiap ia mempertanyakan hal ini, gadis itu selalu menjawab dengan ucapan yang sama.

Kalau memang Alisa menyukainya, mengapa perempuan itu tidak langsung menerimanya? Toh, jikalau memang Alisa tak ada perasaan apapun terhadapnya, Kuroo tidak akan memaksa.

Karena menanti sebuah jawaban itu, menyakitkan. Meski tak keberatan, lambat laun ia butuh kepastian.

Namun, tentu saja untuk sekarang Kuroo tak ingin menekan gadis itu.

Kala hanya sebuah gelengan yang ia terima, Kuroo tersenyum lembut sembari menepuk pelan kepala Alisa, untuk kemudian mengusap surainya sayang, "Tak apa. Aku akan menunggu."

Lelaki itu mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka sebelum mulai kembali berjalan. Namun Alisa yang masih terpaku membuat Kuroo berhenti melangkah.

"Kuroo, a-aku... sepertinya tak bisa!" Alisa berkata dengan terbata-bata, liquid bening mulai mengalir dari netranya. Turun membasahi pipi hingga ke dagu.

Ini pertama kalinya Kuroo melihat perempuan menangis. Entah mengapa, sesuatu terasa menyesakkan dadanya.

Tak tahan melihat tangisan gadis itu, dengan segera Kuroo membawa Alisa ke dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya hangat.

Sebelah lengannya melingkari pinggang Alisa erat.

Tangis gadis itu pecah.

"_Sshh_, jangan menangis," telapak lebar miliknya dari tangannya yang bebas, membelai pelan punggung ringkih sang gadis, mencoba menenangkan.

"Ta-tapi aku suka Kuroo _hiks_."

"Hmmm..." Kuroo menghela napas. Berpikir sejenak kiranya apa yang harus ia lakukan. Inilah mengapa ia lebih mengerti tentang voli dibanding perempuan. Sebab makhluk hawa itu rumit, "Tak apa, bicaranya pelan-pelan saja."

Alisa tak tahan. Melihat kesabaran pria itu, serta perlakuannya yang selalu lembut dan perhatian, pertahanannya runtuh. Jahat sekali dirinya terus menggantung-gantung hubungan saat ia memang sedari awal tak bisa menerima.

"A-aku_ hiks _sebenarnya juga suka Kuroo."

Gadis itu mengubur kepalanya dalam-dalam ke dada bidang sang pemuda.

"Kalau begitu, jadi pacarku, _ne_?"

Alisa menggeleng, "Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa," perempuan surai terang berbicara tersendat akibat isakannya.

"Coba, jelaskan mengapa?" Kuroo bertanya lembut. Tak ingin memaksa.

Cukup lama Alisa terdiam. Rupanya gadis itu fokus dengan tangisnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah ucapan pelan terdengar, pelan sekali hingga Kuroo harus mendekatkan kepalanya.

Diikuti dengan rematan kuat di baju Kuroo, Alisa berkata, "So-soalnya... soalnya... soalnya Kuroo masih SMA."

HAH?

Sebentar, sebentar. Telinga Kuroo tidak salah dengar kan? Ia tidak tuli, kan? Apa Alisa yang salah bicara? Duh. Ingin bertanya ulang, namun ia tak ingin membuat gadis itu kembali menangis kencang.

Memangnya kenapa kalau masih SMA, sih? Lelaki itu tidak habis pikir.

Apa karena lebih muda? Tapi tidak ada yang salah dari hal itu.

Apa karena dianggap masih bocah? Namun Kuroo pikir dirinya tidak begitu _childish_.

Apa karena Alisa malu kalau harus berkencan dengannya? Tetapi selama ini gadis itu terlihat biasa saja, senang malah.

Lagipula, bukankah jelas-jelas umur mereka hanya berbeda **beberapa bulan** saja. Catat. **Beberapa bulan. **Meski memang, Alisa terlahir lebih dulu darinya.

Eh, eh. Tapi tunggu dulu deh. Tunggu ya. Tunggu.

_Masih SMA_? Lelaki itu mengangkat alis.

Cukup lama menunggu gadis itu tenang. Setelah beberapa saat menangis sembari terisak, saat ini Alisa sudah mulai terdiam. Meski gadis itu tetap mempertahankan posisinya dalam dekapan Kuroo.

"Sudah mendingan?" Lelaki itu memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Alisa mengangguk perlahan di dadanya yang bidang.

Mendapat jawaban positif, Kuroo memisahkan jarak di antara keduanya pelan-pelan. Ia pandangi wajah gadis itu dengan saksama.

Matanya sembab. Pipinya penuh jejak air mata. Wajahnya memerah. Surainya acak-acakan.

Kedua telapaknya menuju pipi Alisa. Mengusapnya juga sisa-sisa air mata yang ada dengan lembut. Kali ini, gadis itu tidak menghindar.

Kuroo menyamakan tinggi di antara mereka. Memandang tepat ke dalam netra. Alisa ingin membuang muka, namun telapak Kuroo masih setia bertengger di pipinya, mengakibatkan dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Jadi, Alisa suka padaku?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk malu-malu. Paletnya berpendar polos. Rona wajahnya yang sudah merah kini makin bertambah parah.

"Tapi tak mau jadi pacarku karena aku masih SMA?" Kuroo melanjutkan perkataannya, "Memangnya kenapa kalau masih SMA?"

Alisa menghela napas berat, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Ah, sial. Kuroo salah bicara.

Gelengan pelan terlihat, _"Gomen_..." Alisa berucap lirih dengan suaranya yang parau. Kedua kelopaknya terpejam erat dengan bulir air mata yang kembali keluar yang dengan segera diusap lembut oleh ibu jari Kuroo.

Tanpa menunggu, lelaki itu segera memajukan wajahnya. Untuk kemudian mengecup dalam bibir ranum Alisa yang terasa manis bercampur asin akibat air mata.

Membuat si gadis dengan segera kembali membuka netra. Dan terkejut akan apa yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki di hadapannya.

"_Hmppngh_," Alisa mencoba berontak. Membuat Kuroo dengan segera melepas tautan bibir keduanya.

Saat jarak telah tercipta, lagi, dengan ibu jarinya, pemuda itu mengusap lembut permukaan bibir Alisa. Membuat gadis itu mengerjap dalam rasa keterkejutannya.

"Tapi, Alisa, aku bukan anak SMA lagi, kau ingat? Bulan lalu aku lulus. Dan sekarang aku sudah jadi mahasiswa," Kuroo berucap dengan senyum puas.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

A/N: lebih OOC dari yang kemarin:( ah, kuroo naughty but soft bgt ak gakuat:(


End file.
